Jealous Guy
by The Jack Loving Misfit
Summary: Janet's old boyfriend is in town, and looking to hook back up. The only problem is in the form of Jack Tripper. *Chapter 7 is Up*
1. Chapter One: The Case of the Ex

"Jealous Guy"  
A Three's Company Fan Fiction Story by The Misfit  
  
Part One  
  
"Jack!" Janet yelled to her roommate from the living room. The letter she was reading was almost too much for her to keep two herself, even though she had only read three sentences.  
"You screamed?" He asked walking from the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner, and watched in amusement as his friends face lit up with every passing moment.  
"Oh my god Jack! Do you have any idea who this note is from?!" Janet exclaimed her eyes lit up and a huge smile filling up her entire face.  
"Hmmm..the president?" He asked, pretending to wonder for a few minutes. Janet glared at him.  
"Be serious! Actually it's from an old boyfriend of mine, Jay Turner."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "And this means what to me?"  
"He's coming here - to Santa Monica - and wants to stay with me for a few days!" She squealed in delight.  
Jack dropped the plate he was holding and stared at her in shock. "He- he.what?!"  
"Wants. To. Stay. With. Me." She repeated slowly so he would catch every word.  
"Don't you mean 'us'? There is me and Terri living here too you know," Jack sputtered, still trying to grasp onto the situation.  
"I know, I know. But I think you'll really like him Jack, he's kinda like you in some ways." Janet trailed off thinking of Jay. Jack forced himself not to frown.  
"But-  
"Please Jack, let him stay.he won't be any trouble. In fact he can sleep in my room."  
"Oh no! He can stay, but the couch is going to be his home while he's here," Jack protested.  
"Thank you Jack! Hey, what's that burning?"  
Jack's eyes widened and he dashed off to the kitchen where his meal was burning in the oven. Janet laughed and went to her room to re read the letter Jay had sent her. 


	2. Chapter Two: Jay

I forgot to put a disclaimer on this story in the first chapter, so here it is now: I do not own any of the characters from Three's Company, I never will, and I am not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 2 - Jay  
  
The knock on the door woke Jack up with a start. He'd only been asleep for a couple hours, due to a horrid date and a few drinks and the insistent knocking was not helping his already pounding headache. Slowly, he walked from his room to the door and opened it, almost running into closed fist, posed for knocking.  
"Hey, you must be Jack.I'm Jay," The man on the other side introduced himself. At the mention of the name 'Jay' Jack actually tried focusing his eyes enough to make out what the guy looked like. He had short black hair, and green eyes. He was taller then Jack, and had a good build. Jack opened the door more so he could come in.  
"Sorry if I woke you. It's just this was the only flight into California that I could get. And I couldn't find a hotel, besides Janet told me that I could stay here. So here I am," He said smiling brightly as he set his bags down and flopped down on the couch.  
"Yes, here you are,' Jack said in a grave voice shaking his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. "You want some coffee or something?" He asked Jay.  
"Naw.too early in the morning."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that when you're supposed to drink coffee?"  
"Nope, stains your teeth. I drink four cups a day. One at 10:00 in the morning, one at lunch and two at dinner. I drink water the rest of the day. It keeps you're weight in check. You should try it," He suggested. Jack just continued to stare at him.  
"Right.you want me to wake Janet up?" He asked again.  
"Good heavens no, I'm sure she had a long day at work and needs her beauty rest. As you probably do. You look wiped out, I insist you go back to sleep."  
"Are you for real?"  
"Yes."  
Jack shook his shoulders in defeat and made his way back to his room. He didn't really care what the guy did, he was too tired to care about anything at the moment and sleep sounded like magic to his weary body. So he collapsed on his bed and never gave Jay a second thought.  
* * *  
  
"What smells so good?" Terri asked Janet the next morning, neither knowing of the little visitor in the middle of the night.  
"Jack must be making us breakfast - for once," She said, yawning, and stepped out of bed. The two girls opened their door to go to the kitchen only to walk right into Jack who was also just waking up. They stared at him in confusion.  
"Jack? Did you just get up?" Janet asked him.  
"Yeah.I thought you guys had cooked breakfast." He scratched his head, also in confusion.  
"We thought you did!"  
"So who actually did?"  
"Well if it isn't any of us who could it be? Larry?" Janet asked her friends. Terri gave her a look.  
"Larry knows as much about cooking as he does about charming a women," She told Janet.  
"Oh, sorry.then who could it be?"  
As if on cue, Jay stepped out of the kitchen, cleaning his hands with a dish towel. He smiled brightly and said good morning to the trio, his eyes landing on Janet, who had a shocked expression on her face.  
"Janet." He began before she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Terri and Jack exchanged glances at Janet's spirited welcome of her old flame.  
"Jay.when did you get here?" She asked him, when they pulled back. He smiled.  
"Sometime in the early morning.Jack let me in. I made pancakes for breakfast, I hope that's okay with everyone," He explained, looking at Terri and Jack behind Janet.  
"Okay? It's excellent! I'm starved, Jack never cooks us breakfast and he's a cook," Terri said in an excited voice pushing away from Jack over to the kitchen.  
"You didn't have to cook you know, you're the guest," Janet told him, finally backing out of his strong embrace.  
"Yes I did, I'd feel terrible if I didn't do something for you guys for letting me stay here.by the way, have I told you that you look absolutely perfect?" Jay complimented her as they two joined Terri in the kitchen, hand in hand.  
Jack stood completely still, watching them, a frown on his handsome face. There was something about this Jay guy that he didn't like. He was almost perfect, cooking breakfast, the coffee thing, complimenting Janet, he was almost too perfect. He wasn't sure he was going to like having this guy around for a week, or however long he was staying. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he entered the kitchen with the rest of the gang.  
Terri, Janet and Jay talked animatedly about things that had happened around the apartment and their friends. Jay filled the others on his life recently and whispered a couple things to Janet who answered with a laugh.  
"Well, that was great Jay, thank you again," Terri said as she finished off the last of the pancakes. Jay laughed when she burped a little after word.  
"Anytime, now Janet dear, do you think you can give me that tour of the town as you promised me you would," Jay asked. Janet nodded.  
"Sure, I'll meet you down in the first floor in a minute. I have to grab some shoes and get dressed first."  
"You look good now, but I suppose I wouldn't want any other guy looking at my Janet that way. I'll see you in a minute."  
She blushed, but left the kitchen to find something to wear that would be comfortable, but appealing as well. Her roommates followed her out of the kitchen slower, but surely. They waited for her by the door so they could say goodbye.  
"Okay, how do I look?" Janet asked her friends twirling around to give them a little preview show. She was wearing short white shorts, and a baby blue shirt, that wasn't to tight, but still showed off her body to an extent.  
"Perfect," Terri commented, beaming. "Just like that man of yours, he is wonderful! Where did you get a hold of a specimen like that?"  
Janet smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
Terri laughed and hugged her friend reassuringly. They both turned to Jack, who had been pretty quiet the whole morning since Jay turning up. Something entirely not like the Jack Tripper they knew and loved.  
"Are you alright Jack, you've been kinda quiet," Janet said putting a hand on his arm and squeezing it gently. His arm stiffened slightly and he shrugged out of her hold, causing her to frown in wonder.  
"Fine, I've just got a bit of a hangover that's all, have fun with loverboy," He said in a snappy tone of voice. Terri and Janet exchanged looks briefly.  
"Alright.we'll talk later. Bye Terri."  
"See you Janet," Terri called as she shut the door after her. Immediately after the door was closed Terri turned to Jack and punched him in the arm.  
"Ow! That was for.?" Jack asked, making his way over to the couch to sit down.  
"I don't know, maybe for acting like a total idiot, jerk, asshole even? What is your problem? You've been quiet, haven't been to keen on Jay and trying to destroy Janet's good mood. She's your best friend, you should be happy that's she's happy."  
Jack sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I know, I know. I just don't like this Jay guy."  
"Why what's wrong with him? I thought he was the best guy Janet's ever brought home. Funny, smart, and he adores her that was made obvious. Besides he made breakfast. Unlike some other male in this apartment," Terri said with a glare.  
"That's just it, doesn't he seem a little too perfect to you? Like he's trying to hard or something. I mean, he makes breakfast, listens, compliments everyone and everything. 'Oh, Janet you could never be dull', 'Have I told you exactly how perfect you look?' 'I wouldn't want any other guy to look at MY Janet that way'," Jack said mocking Jay.  
Terri continued to stare at Jack for a few moments. Then, suddenly, she burst out laughing almost uncontrollably. Jack stared at her like she had lost a few screws. She looked at him and slowed her laughing enough to tell him why she was laughing.  
"Do you have any idea how you sound?" She asked him. He stayed silent expecting her to explain herself.  
"You sound like a jealous boyfriend. You're jealous of Jay aren't you? I mean who ever heard of the excuse that he's 'too perfect'? Is there something you're feeling for Janet that you conveniently forgot to tell us about?" Terri smirked at him.  
"Are you crazy? Of course not. I don't think of Janet that way, she's my best friend that's all," Jack said trying to assure her.  
Terri looked unconvinced. "Right, and I'm actually involved in a passionate love affair with Larry."  
"Why Terri, I never knew."  
"Shut up Jack, I'm serious here. Maybe you won't admit it, but I've seen it time and time again. Ever since I've moved in here I've been waiting for you two to get together."  
"You really are a blonde aren't you?" Jack commented, only to have an exasperated Terri hit him again.  
"Whatever. I'm going to the hospital. You can wallow in your self- angst. Alone. I'll see you later," She said ducking into her room to get changed, leaving Jack alone of the couch to think about the mornings events and Terri's words.  
"Me and Janet? Yeah right," He said out loud, unsure of who exactly he was trying to convince. Terri, or himself. 


	3. Chapter Three: Talking

Chapter 3 - Talking  
  
Janet casually walked hand and hand with Jay down the street as she pointed out different places that she liked or the gang had visited. She had been having a wonderful day hanging out with Jay, but the events of the morning were still in the back of her mind. Terri had been so excited to meet Jay and very encouraging but Jack.what happened to him? He was quiet, and slightly distant. Definitely not himself. He acted like he didn't like Jay. She laughed at herself for that thought, who couldn't like Jay? He was practically perfect!  
"Janet? Earth calling Janet," Jay said snapping her out of her haze, she hadn't noticed they had stopped walking. She shook her head a little, hoping to clear out her thoughts.  
"Sorry Jay, guess I zoned out a little there. What were you saying?" She asked him as they took up walking again.  
"Not much, I was just asking you what you were thinking about. You were in, like, a complete trance," He said smiling.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about my roommates, that's all," She tried to assure him. He furrowed his eyebrows before speaking.  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
"It's nothing really, probably just a silly worry. It's just Jack, he seemed a little off."  
Jay nodded. "Yeah, he did seem tense. Not like the talkative joker you described to me. Is he feeling ok? Personal problems or something?"  
"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to ask him about it tonight."  
"Don't worry, I'm sorry it's nothing to get jumpy about. Probably just tried or some other minor thing. He'll be back to himself in no time. Just wait, you'll see," Jay said positively, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He smiled down at her to show that everything would work out in the end.  
Janet smiled tentatively back up at him, then pulled her arms around his waist. Jay was probably right. With Jack normally it wasn't anything to big. His date might have ditched him or something, nothing to worry about. Even though she tried convincing herself that that was probably the case she couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something.deeper wrong with him. Sighing, she decided it would just have to wait until they got home. Right now, she was going to enjoy her time with Jay.  
"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we go to Jack's restaurant tonight for dinner? That way maybe I can get to know him better and besides, I'm interested in knowing where exactly this guy works," Jay suggested. Janet smiled a genuine smile at her ex's concern and thoughtfulness.  
"I'm sure Jack will be thrilled, and I know Terri loves to go out and eat. Gives her an excuse to look good," Janet whispered to him as if she were letting a big secret go. Jay laughed and led her into a small ice cream parlor, ending the discussion of Jack for the rest of the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack glanced at the clock - again. And sighed - again. He wasn't even close to closing hours and he already felt like he'd been in the bistro forever. All he wanted to do was go home and relax. Not that he would probably be able to do that. Not with 'perfect' Jay there to entertain the girls and sprinkle them with stories and compliments. That is, if could ever leave Janet's side.  
The events that happened in the morning were still rolling around in his mind. Everything from the breakfast, the endless flow of happiness and especially the talk he had had with Terri right after Janet left to met Jay. Seven hours later and he still didn't understand 96% of the thoughts and emotions he was having. The other four percent that he did get, he didn't like.  
He was, however, glad that Jay was leaving after a week. He didn't want to have to deal with him for any longer then that, it would be torturous. Of course immediately after thinking that his brain would go into over drive, asking him all sorts of questions. Like, and why exactly do you hate him? Why should you be mad if Janet wants to pick up seeing him again? Come on, admit it.  
"But I don't have anything to admit!" Jack yelled in the kitchen, frustration coating his voice.  
"That's good to know," Felipe muttered, surprising Jack who had forgotten all about him.  
Blushing slightly at the confession of no confession, he busied himself in the dining room receiving orders and such to get his mind off certain subjects and to try and help him concentrate. But the thoughts that had been plaguing him all day were never very far off. So when time to close shop came around he breathed a sigh of relief, the customers had seemed a little more annoying then usual in conflict with everything else that was happening around him.  
When the bell signaling the entrance of a customer rang, Jack growled slightly and went to tell them they were closed when he was greeted by two faces he didn't expect to see.  
Jay and Janet. Together. Holding hands.  
"Hey Jack! We were wondering if we could eat here tonight?" Janet said with a grin. Jack swallowed hard and smiled weakly at the pair.  
"Sure, just tell me what you want."  
"Oh, Janet's been raving about you're chicken for so long I can almost taste it now!" Jay exclaimed.  
"We'll both have chicken," Janet answered with a smile. Jack nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.  
They're not together again already are they? He thought to himself. Shaking his head he waited a few minutes longer for the chicken to finish cooking. He glanced out of the door porthole and did a double take when he realized what he was witnessing.  
Jay and Janet were leaning across the table, kissing. And it wasn't one of those friendly little pecks or over done nonsense kisses either, it was the kind you gave to a girlfriend or boyfriend, the kind to savor. Without his acknowledgment Jack's stomach and heart seemed to drop into a bottomless pit. He rushed around and left the kitchen to give the apparently happy couple their food.  
Janet broke the kiss instantly after Jack emerged from the kitchen with two plates full of food. He looked a little pale, and she hoped for the life of her it wasn't because he had accidentally seen them kissing.  
"Here's your food," He said, setting it down on the table in front of them.  
"Smells great!"  
"Aren't you going to join us Jack?" Janet asked.  
"No, I don't feel that good."  
"Really?"  
"It's nothing, just a little.stomachache, nothing serious. I'm just sick. That's all," He assured and walked back into the kitchen.  
It was the first time he'd told the truth all day. 


	4. Chapter Four: Terri's Observations and T...

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner, I've had a lot of junk I've had to do lately. Sorry again.  
  
To David: Here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be here shortly. Enjoy! To Allison L.F: I'm glad you like the plot. . . I try. :) To islandMAG98 and Lauren: Thank you for the positive feedback. It's always nice to receive some. To Kara: I know, I know, the plot is a little over used, but personally I can't get enough of J/J. And I made the chapters longer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it!!!  
  
Chapter Four - Terri's Observations and Together Again?  
  
Terri walked into the apartment beat from her horrid day at the hospital. First someone threw up on her, then she was slapped - twice - on the ass by a drunken trucker who had a huge gash on his head. It was to bad a day for her to even try thinking about, it only made her already pulsing headache hurt worse.  
  
She stumbled into the kitchen and saw Janet sitting at the table, dressed for bed with some milk and plopped down in the chair next to her. Janet raised an eyebrow at Terri's lack of steadiness and her level of not caring.  
  
"Hard day?" She asked innocently. Terri groaned and grabbed a glass then filled it with milk.  
  
"You have NO idea."  
  
Janet smiled faintly and finished her glass then poured herself another. Terri turned to her and cocked her head to the side as if to ask what was wrong. Janet sighed.  
  
"Jay. . . he. . . he wants to get back together."  
  
Terri about spit out her milk and threw Janet a look. "Back together? As in a couple sense?"  
  
Janet nodded. Both girls were silent for a moment then Terri bit her lip and asked the question that was hanging in the air - unanswered.  
  
"So. . . what did you say?"  
  
"That's just it. I told him I'd think about it. But, oh god Terri, I don't what to say to him!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her black hair.  
  
Terri reached over and squeezed Janet's hand reassuringly. "Just do what you want. You know Jack and I will support us in whatever decision you make."  
  
This time Janet bit her lip, and shifted uncomfortably. "I know you will Terri, but are you sure Jack would?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he seems like, I don't know, like he doesn't like Jay very much. And tonight, when Jay and I decided to eat at the Bristo he seemed uncomfortable being around us, said he was sick."  
  
"Jack's. . . Jack. He's probably just concerned about you. You know, he's your best friend and in the end he'll be okay with everything. He'll have too."  
  
"I guess you're right Terri."  
  
"Of course I'm right. When was the last time I wasn't?"  
  
Janet laughed softly and again the kitchen fell quiet. Janet started to go over the day in her mind. Everything had been great, they'd gone down the boardwalk, gotten ice cream and talked like best friends. It was comfortable and he obviously liked her. He was adorable and funny and well, at the moment she couldn't think of a single reason NOT to go out with Jay.  
  
"By the way, where is Jay? I didn't see him on the couch," Terri said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, he went to Mr. Furley's for a few moments. RF likes him, he'll be back any time now."  
  
As if on cue the door opened and the girls heard Jay call out Janet's name. Terri turned to her friend and searched her face for a glimpse of what Janet was thinking or feeling. She couldn't find any trace of anything.  
  
"Terri? I know what I've decided."  
  
Terri glanced up at her as she exited the kitchen to go and find Jay. She went silent trying to hear the muffled conversation between the two in the living room.  
  
"Janet, hi."  
  
"Jay. . . listen, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Terri heard Jay sit down on the couch because of the squeaky coil on the right side. Mr. Furley still hadn't fixed it yet - he was right on schedule.  
  
"What's up?" Jay asked her.  
  
"Well, it's about what you asked me right before we came home."  
  
"Oh." There was a drop of confidence and happiness in his voice. He probably figured if she had made her mind up this soon, he was on the receiving line of some bad news.  
  
"Yeah, I've made my decision and well, I'd love to go out with you and start things up again."  
  
Terri smiled for her friend as she heard Jay 'whoop' in victory and happiness. She drank the rest of her milk and thanked god that one of her roommates was happy. That was, until, she heard the door shut and she instantly knew that Jack was not only home and had definitely heard that last line but he was now suffering a broken heart. She frowned. So much for the bright part of the day. 


	5. Chapter Five: Jack's Pov

A/N: God, I'd like to think everyone who has reviewed and stuck through this story with me. Thanks bunches. Oh and tvjunkie, take the story and run! I love your site!  
  
To mar: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Sara: Addicted? Wow. . . I feel loved. :)  
  
To Allison: Sorry about the mistakes. I look for them harder in the time to come. I hate mistakes too.  
  
To everyone else: Thank you for the feedback, sit back and relax. Because I'm probably working on Part 6 as you read this!!!! And I'm sorry this part is so short, but the next part will be longer - I promise!  
  
Chapter Five: Jack's Pov  
  
It's funny. Really it is.  
  
It's funny how you can just happen upon the one person you know you couldn't live without seeing every day and you don't even realize it until someone else realizes it for you. You understand what I mean?  
  
Here's the deal, I've lived with Janet for, what, six and half, seven years? That's a long time. We've gone through a lot together. Roommates, friends, landlords, a bunch of junk that I put her through (and vice-versa) but in the end we're always together. Janet and Jack. The duo. Kinda like the Jack and Jill. Batman and Robin. You get the deal. But, now I'm not so sure how this is going to end.  
  
She's with Jay now. Mr. Perfection himself. Pisses me off just thinking about him being able to look her with that whole 'my girlfriend' expression, and hold her hand and have it mean more then friendship. And kiss her without having to hide behind some obscene gag or joking manner. It really ticks me off.  
  
Maybe what really burns me up is that everyone loves him like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I mean, seriously anybody can play perfect and nobody actually is. He's got to have some faults somewhere in his character or personality. Something, anything. Maybe he's an alien or a robot or something inhuman. Not that anyone would believe me if I ever brought this to attention. I told Terri this morning and she laughed in my face. Although a lot of women have been known to do that. . .  
  
Back on the subject, I don't feel right knowing that that guy has his hands all over her and gets her whenever he wants. I guess I don't think he deserves her. She deserves someone who'll treat her exactly how she wants, who'll make her laugh and smile (because she has a great smile) and won't disappoint her. I don't think there is someone out there like that though.  
  
I've been thinking a lot about what Terri said this morning. And now, knowing what I know, that they are getting back together, it's like the last stone in the pit of bad things that have been happening lately. I don't want to lose Janet to some guy I don't know and definitely not someone I don't trust or like. I don't want to lose Janet period. She's my best friend. She's my Janet.  
  
Oh my god. Did I really just think that?  
  
After all these years of living together, having stupid little fights we always resolve in a day or two, and generally just being there for the other, I guess I've finally lost it. If I ever had it, whatever it is. I just assumed she'd always be here - with me. Selfish thought huh? Well, it you lived with a women like Janet Wood for as long as I have you'd feel exactly the same way I do.  
  
So guess some of the stuff Terri said this morning was true after all. Jay really does care for her. Adores her actually. He likes to show that to everyone enough. But the other part, am I jealous of him and Janet being together?  
  
* Looks over at Janet and Jay snuggled together on the couch and frowns * Damn right I'm jealous. . . 


	6. Chapter Six: Reactions to the Action

A/N: The sixth chapter is up. I think you guys may like this chapter. It thickens the plot a lot. I hope you like it anyway. Read and enjoy. There's more to come!  
  
To tvjunkie: Here's part of an answer to the inquiring minds that you're speaking of.  
  
Chapter Six - Reaction to the Action (Two Months Later)  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
Jack about choked on his breakfast as he stared at Janet who was positively glowing with happiness. Terri's eyes were wide as his own only she looked slightly more happy then he did.  
  
"I'm getting married! Jay asked me last night! God, guy's I'm so happy," She smiled and hugged both of her friends, who were still too stunned to move or give her anything other then a shocked expression.  
  
"You are happy for me aren't you?" Janet said in a small voice when they just continued to stare.  
  
Terri was the first to snap out of her trance and nodded vigorously, before smiling and hugging Janet herself. "Of course we are! Both of us are happy for you!" She exclaimed, shooting a quick look at Jack.  
  
"Right, ecstatic," Jack mumbled and managed a small smile for Janet's sake, even though inside he could feel himself breaking all over the place. Especially in his chest. But he did his best to put on the 'Jack Tripper - just a friend' façade he'd been using since Janet and Jay started dating two month's earlier.  
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly when she glanced at him with worried eyes and left the kitchen to rethink his situation which was not screwed up - again. By Jay - again. God, how he hated that guy. Just thinking about him made him frown and want to hit something.  
  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the kitchen door open or hear Janet walk over to him, a sad and worried expression clouding over her features. Jack jumped a mile high when she gently touched his shoulder then nervously laughed it off when he saw who it was.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked softly. Staring at him intently. He just nodded his head.  
  
"Jack. . . are you okay? I mean, really?" She looked at her friend trying to figure out what it was that was eating away at him. He had changed since Jay had arrived over two months earlier. He still joked around a great deal, but he didn't date anymore. The latter of which worried not only her and Terri but also Larry. She hadn't been able to get through to him yet, but this time she intended to make at least a little dent.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright. It's just hard for me to think about. I mean, my little Janet getting married. Jay's a lucky guy," He said not daring to look at her, afraid his eyes would betray him and his emotions.  
  
Janet was unconvinced but decided not to push him too far, or he might tell her anything.  
  
"So. . . when is the big day?" He asked. Attempting to sound like he was interested and happy for her.  
  
"As soon as possible. We were thinking about another month. We've known each other so long we figured it wouldn't be like rushing into anything," She explained the thought of the wedding replacing the bright smile back on her face.  
  
"A month? I take it this isn't going to be a big fancy wedding huh?" He asked outwardly grinning, inwardly wincing at hearing how soon the worst day of his life was coming. Didn't give him enough time to prepare for the torture.  
  
"Naw. . . we decided nothing big. Family, friends, small church. Small reception. I didn't want anything fancy. And he agreed," She said.  
  
Jack only nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Jay wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be his best man?" Janet said, causing Jack's eyes to widen to a ridiculous size. Best man?  
  
"But, doesn't he have any friends of his that would be better fit for the job? I mean, he barely knows -  
  
"Nope he wants you. Come on Jack, it would mean a great deal to him. To me," She pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes treatment. He sighed. For her he'd do anything, eve if it meant being part of a wedding he disagreed with because he just happened to be in love with the soon-to-be bride.  
  
"Sure, you can tell Jay I'll do it."  
  
Janet smiled softly and reached up to touch his cheek in a way to thank him without words, but he grabbed her hand in mid-air and stared right in her eyes. Neither person spoke. Jack just looked her and Janet stared back, a confused expression gracing her pretty face. She may not have been the most beautiful girl in the world, or the nicest all the time, or the best all around. But to Jack, she was all of those things.  
  
Without thinking he dipped his head towards hers and captured her surprised lips in a heart-wrenching kiss. Not one of those playful kisses he was known for giving, but a kiss that he poured all his pent-up emotions into. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his body as the kiss deepened. When he felt her go limp in his arms and actually respond to his kiss he pulled back to look at her.  
  
Her eyes were clouded over, darker. And her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss and a dazed look painted her features as she held on to him for dear life. Questions were in her eyes, but there was a glimpse of desire there too. Jack grinned down at her and reluctantly released her from his embrace. It was only when they were no longer touching that she was able to find her voice.  
  
"Wha. . . what just happened?" She whispered it in a husky voice. So many thoughts were racing her mind she couldn't even keep track of all of them. As she looked at Jack he was grinning sadly, she wondered what had possessed him to do that. It confused her. Because she was engaged and Jack was her best friend. And she was pretty sure her best friend wasn't supposed to give her the most mind-blowing kiss of her entire life.  
  
"Well," He began, "I just kissed you."  
  
"But why?" She asked, wanting an answer. Needing an answer almost as much as she needed the air that she was breathing in long waves at that moment.  
  
"Because everyone gets to kiss the bride. Just think of it as sort of a goodbye kiss," He smiled then, lifted a hand to caress her face slightly before getting up from the couch and retreating to his room, leaving Janet alone on the couch.  
  
She watched the closed door before turning around and sighing deeply. She was confused, yes, her stomach was also doing cartwheels, her heartbeat was racing and she couldn't figure out why. She even found her head whispering to her heart that she was in love with Jay, and not to forget it. She sighed again, leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. This was going to going to take a lot of energy and time to figure out. Two things she didn't have an abundance of. Whoever said life was simple hadn't lived with Jack Tripper.  
  
Janet didn't hear or she the kitchen door silently swing shut as Terri sat back down in one of the kitchen chairs. She leaned over on her elbows, replaying the scene she had just witnessed on the couch. And she smiled. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Jay, Enter Stage Right

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. It's been a busy weekend and such. But here it is - the seventh chapter for all you faithful fans. Thank much for your positive comments, it just fuels me on!  
  
Chapter Seven - Jay, Enter Stage Right  
  
The apartment was quiet and still. Very quiet. Too quiet for Janet's liking. She nervously fidgeted with her hands as she waited for Jay to pick her up so they could go to lunch. She got up off the couch and started pacing, although it didn't help her racing mind any.  
  
Since that kiss with Jack two nights earlier, it seemed that that was all she could think about. Her thoughts were consumed by the feel of his lips. And nothing she did helped it any. It was like an aching for chocolate when you were on a diet, once you take a bite it's nearly impossible not to stop yourself from having - wanting - more. And Jay was like white chocolate, sweet, but definitely not the real thing.  
  
"Ugh!" Janet cried and once again sat down. This wasn't helping her any, she was trying to convince her heart that Jay was the one she wanted, that he was her fiancée. The real thing. Why couldn't anything be clear in her life? Black and White. Good and Evil.  
  
"Janet?" A male voice asked her, startling her out of her thoughts of the night before and her own blind confusion. She turned and grinned sadly up at Jay who was watching her in amusement.  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" He asked as he lead her down to his car which was parked just outside of the apartment complex.  
  
"Oh, just some things. . . nothing important," She said, while in her mind she was screaming and causing holy hell. All she really wanted to do was go back to the apartment and sleep the rest of the day away - or think.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Jay said, climbing into the drivers seat while Janet at stiffly beside him. Something was definitely wrong, but he decided not to comment on it. She would tell him when she felt fit too.  
  
"So where are we going for lunch today?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, trying to change the subject and get Jay to start talking.  
  
"Oh, it's this great Italian place down on -  
  
But she stopped listening almost at the same time he opened his mouth. She went right back to the night before and the way it had all played out, going over every little detail in her mind. Was the reason Jack had kissed her the way he had? Or was he being his normal playful self? She couldn't be sure when it came to him. But she found herself wishing as the day went on that it was serious this time.  
  
Sure a long time ago she had had a crush on Jack. Who couldn't? He was handsome, funny, smart and the greatest friend anyone could ever have. But her crush had eventually faded into a strong bond of friendship. In the back of her mind she never really let any of the aforementioned attributes about him slip away, but she kept them locked away, for safe keeping maybe. Never to be revisited in all the time they had lived together.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
No now, they were all back with a vengeance, pounding in her head giving her headache after headache. She wanted to let it go, say forget it and just move on with Jay and her soon to be married life. She wanted it like she wanted. . . Jack.  
  
And that was the last thing she remembered thinking before Jay led her into a dimly lit Italian restaurant.  
* * *  
  
Jack fell into bed sighing into his pillow. It had been a long day. A very long, painful, and difficult day. Something he didn't want to have to go through again in a long time. Although he knew that he would be experiencing a day similar to this one for at least a few weeks.  
  
Of course, it hadn't helped that Janet hadn't talked, looked, or even gone near him in the morning. Totally ignoring him, she didn't even raise her eyes to look at him when he asked her what was wrong, she had just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her oatmeal.  
  
Terri, on the other hand, had been grinning like a six year old in a toy store the whole time. Darting her eyes between Janet and Jack and talking all through breakfast, perhaps making up for Janet's silence. He had no idea what she had happened to make her so damned happy, but it got on Jack's nerves. When he was down in the dumps, perky people always angered him. And this morning with Terri had been no different.  
  
His thoughts wondered back to Janet as he turned over on his bed to face the ceiling. As if the answers were written there above his head. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling and why she couldn't bring herself to even look at him afterwards. Had that kiss really been that wrong of an idea?  
  
He sighed again and closed his eyes, replaying the previous night in his mind. Everything from Janet's announcement, to their brief talk and what followed. When he kissed her he knew she wasn't going to jump right into his arms and love him. He hadn't expected it, but he still felt disappointed when it didn't happen. And for some reason, he had always imagined the morning after would play out a little better. But small miracles were hard to come by anymore. So he dealt.  
  
A small knock came on his door and Terri ventured in, she watched him briefly as he looked up at the dark ceiling then closed the door behind her and walked over to sit with him on the bed.  
  
"Hey Jack," She said, surprising him out of the trance he had been in. He looked at her and grabbed his chest as if to tell her that she almost gave her a heart attack.  
  
"Good thing you're a nurse," He muttered and smiled sadly at his own little joke.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I guess I'm not, huh?"  
  
Terri frowned and bit her lip thoughtfully while she tried to think of a way to word what she wanted to ask. "She hasn't talked to you yet has she?"  
  
Jack tensed, then shook his head in obvious defeat. "I don't get it Terri. Really I do, I didn't expect open arms, but I didn't expect totally ignoring either."  
  
She nodded. "She's confused Jack, I mean almost seven years of living with a guy and he suddenly kisses her - after she says she's engaged - it would screw up in the best woman's mind."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to speak, then realizing that Terri actually knew about the kiss, he looked at her, questions in his eyes.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways," She grinned slyly then gripped Jack's hand in a friendly reassuring gesture.  
  
"You need to tell her."  
  
Jack thought about that statement and knew Terri was right. He did need to tell her, it had been playing on his mind and heart for way to long. (Even if he didn't discovery it until only recently) But could he really do that to Janet? Tell her right before she was to get married? He glanced over at Terri and realized he had too. Or he would never know.  
  
And that alone would drive him more insane then he already was.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll tell her tomorrow night, ok?" He said under his breath. Softly. But Terri still heard.  
  
"Good for you. You'll see Jack, everything will turn out right in the end. I know it will," She smiled at him again then got up and left him alone in his room. Back with the shadows, ghosts and his lonely thoughts.  
  
Yeah, everything will turn out right in the end.  
  
Yeah, right. 


	8. Chapter Eight: My Best Friend's Wedding,...

ChapterEight: My Best Friend's Wedding, Part I  
  
Despite his promise to talk to Janet, and tell her how he felt about her, Jack pulled a move that many a commitment phobic male had done in the past – put it off until the next day. And the next day, and the next. . .well, you get the idea. However, while this tactic saved him from what he thought of as almost certain rejection, he also didn't seem to be using an kind of calendar or other time indicator, seeing as it was only three short days until Janet's wedding day. And like many hot blooded females over the years, Terri was becoming increasingly impatient and agitated by her friend.  
  
"Jack, you do realize what day it is right? And when the wedding is?" She confronted him at breakfast that morning, shortly after Jay and Janet had left.  
  
He sighed, and kept his eyes peeled downward like a scolded puppy. "Yeah, yeah. I know what day it is."  
  
"So. . . what are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The sound of a metal spoon hitting glass bowls was never a pleasant sound, but accompanied with the twisted look of, was it, yes, horror, on Terri's face the sound seemed only magnified and Jack winced when he saw it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Terri, keep your voice down, huh?"  
  
"Keep my voice – Jack Tripper, you had better explain yourself or I'll. . . I'll. . .well I don't know right now, but it'll be bad."  
  
"Look, I've been watching her for the last mouth and she's happy. Happy, Terri. I can't break that up. If anything, I need Janet's friendship. And I won't do anything to ruin her relationship with Jay. If that's what she wants, then, well, she'll have it. I just want her happy."  
  
Terri gaped at him in open shock. "Jack, I think that may be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. And that's saying a lot. If you had half a brain cell left you'd go and find that girl and tell her."  
  
"I killed that cell thinking about this whole thing."  
  
Terri threw him a look, but refused to respond to that comment. "I'm being serious, Jack."  
  
"So am I! You think this is easy for me? Watching her walk off into the sunset with that, god like guy? It's no cup of coffee that's for sure. But I'm putting up with it. Dealing the way I know how. So, please, let it be."  
  
Terri continued to stare at him in confusion, making it obvious that she would never understand his slightly warped logic to the situation. "There are times, Jack, when I really, honestly, do not get you. And I'd be lying if I didn't say that this was one of those times."  
  
"You don't need to get me, as long as I understand me."  
  
She shook her head and sighed, before pushing herself away from the table and gracefully standing up to take her plate to the sink. When that was done she turned back around to face him. "Alright Jack. We play it your way. Nothing happens. Janet marries Jay and lives happily ever after. Maybe. But what I don't understand is how you can just sit back and let it happen. Janet will always be your friend. You and I both know that. Why condemn yourself for something that doesn't need to happen?"  
  
Jack averted his eyes again, and repeated Terri's earlier motions. He walked to the door of the kitchen and glanced back at Terri threw pained eyes.  
  
"If it doesn't need to happen, then what does it matter?"  
  
And he left.  
  
When she was sure he had left after hearing the door open and close briefly, she took her previous seat and let out a long drawn out breath. This was turning out to be much more of a hassle and taking far too much time then she believed in the first place. Running a hand through her long blonde hair, she thought hard on a plan to convince Jack of what he need to do without making him revert back into himself more then normal. As a smudge of a defense formed in her mind, she tried to think of someone who could help her with this entire thing.  
  
A wide, almost evil grin spread across her face when one solitary name fell into place in her mind.  
  
Larry.  
  
* * *  
  
"This had better be good Lar, because I can't say that I'm in too good of a mood today. And I'm really tired."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Larry grunted in answer, but continued leading Jack to somewhere that was really beginning to scare Jack. Of course, he trusted Larry. Just not with his life.  
  
"Are you going to going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Oh, really? And for what occasion is this that I deserve a surprise?"  
  
"Ten year anniversary."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Day we met."  
  
Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow as he eyed Larry's back in confusion. "That one girl, Linda, was right after all. You really are kind of girly."  
  
Larry threw a look back at him, and sneered. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious Jack. Regular fifth Marx brother you are."  
  
"Fifth?"  
  
"Yeah. Groucho, Harpo, Cheeko, and Zeppo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Conversation stopped as they continued on their little hallway walk. Larry kept his face as stoic as possible while explaining the situation to Jack and then leading him on this little wild goose chase. When Terri had come to him with this idea, he had about doubled over laughing as he thought of Jack's face when he realized what was happening. And the surprising cleverness of it, made Larry jump on the band wagon fairly fast. After, of course, seeing what was in it for him. Besides his friends happiness, of course.  
  
And now here they were.  
  
They stopped at a room down the darkened hall. Jack again threw his friend a strange look, but merely crossed his arms over his chest and just gave in without vocal protest to the weird look on Larry's face. Or the erratic behavior.  
  
"In you go, Jacky-boy," Larry said in an almost satanic voice, that again, made Jack raise an eyebrow.  
  
He shrugged and walked into the semi-light room. Once completely inside, he turned around, mouth open to confront Larry, only to be greeted with the door slamming and locking, in front of his face. He frowned and banged on the door.  
  
"Larry? Larry! Would you open the door?!"  
  
No answer came and he banged once more on the door, before sighing loudly in the strange room. He was about to turn around when he heard a very familiar, very distinct female voice that made him about freeze in his very steps.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He turned around and looked up.  
  
Janet. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly suddenly realizing what was going on and wishing he hadn't been blind in self-pity to see the plan being formed.  
  
"Damn you, Terri," He muttered to himself, before quietly walking over to where Janet was standing firmly in the middle of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: I am SO sorry for the inconvenience and act of seeming negligence on my part when it came to this story. (And all my other stories as well) But after some time off from my ridiculously hectic schedule, I was finally able to get this chapter done and ready for publish! So, my deepest apologizes to any and everyone who has emailed me and left all the atonishing notes wishing me to write again. Thank you for getting me to finally get this part done! And promise to finish the entire story soon! (Hopefully!) 


End file.
